<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>broken pinky by dontgotothenetherworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739108">broken pinky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld'>dontgotothenetherworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reader gets angry and ends up punching a wall, breaking her pinky. she tries to hide it from her girlfriend, lydia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Deetz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>broken pinky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous asked:<br/>hello! i love your lydia x reader fics. i have a request, how about, if possible, one where perhaps the reader has anger issues and lydia is always calming them down, there could be a cute fluffy part where the reader punches a wall and breaks his or hers hand and tries to hide it from lydia. keep up the good work my friend!</p><p>i’m sorry, but i can’t stop laughing at the juxtaposition of ‘cute’ and ‘fluffy’ with ‘punching a wall and breaking their fist’ but regardless, i’m not sure i fulfilled exactly what you wanted, but i hope you like it anyway :)</p><p>this fic takes place now-ish (and if you’re reading this in the future, i wrote this when everyone was in self isolation bc of covid) so, yeah :) also i hc barbara used to be a nurse, partially bc of convenience for the story</p><p>1273 words</p><p>cw: femreader. brief reference to domestic abuse. food. i have no knowledge of how healing broken bones works, just pretend that what i wrote would actually work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when it first became clear to everyone that this virus was serious, and that everyone needed to go into self isolation, you were really worried. it seemed to happen in less than a day, and you panicked. your parents were halfway across the country doing some work thing, and they were stuck there. <br/>but there were upsides to not being able to leave the house. for example, you were not in your house. while your parents where away, the deetz-maitland family agreed to letting you stay with them. now, you could not leave your girlfriend’s house. it was incredible.<br/>you were dying your hair purple when you got a text from one of your best friends. “y/n! quarantine party at my house tomorrow, the whole lunch group is invited! are you coming?”<br/>what. the. fuck. <br/>””quarantine party” does he fucking realize what he’s saying?” you muttered to yourself.<br/>lydia looked up from her game, “what’s wrong?” she asked.<br/>”fucking nick doesn’t understand what a fucking self isolation means. spoiler alert: you can’t invite people over for it to be effective!” you started to rant.<br/>lydia picked up your phone and looked at the text. “you should try telling him that. so no one does go to his house.” she said calmly.<br/>-why wasn’t she more angry about this? “but it’s fucking nick, and he doesn’t give two shits about anyone! any time i try to tell him why something that he’s doing is wrong, he pretends that i’m the bad guy for bringing it up, then laughs at me!”<br/>”sorry to break it to you, but your friends suck.”<br/>”i know.” you sighed. “but seriously, does he not realize the harm he’s putting people in? like, nancy! nancy’s fucking immunosurpressed!”<br/>”nancy?” lydia asked.<br/>”nancy is sarah’s younger sister. and sarah is invited to this “quarantine party.”” you scoffed.<br/>”even if you don’t think he’ll listen, you should tell him this. and tell the other people who are invited, they’re more sensible than nick, right?”<br/>”you’re right.” you quickly typed out a message to nick, telling him how stupid he is. you then went over to the group chat, that was very inactive, to tell everyone to stay home.<br/>you received a new text from nick. you threw your phone at lydia. “look at that bullshit.”<br/>”why does it matter it’s not like it’s going to effect any of us it only effects old people and it’s like just as bad as the flu lol why shouldn’t we celebrate the boomer remover.” lydia read his text aloud. “jeez, that’s so horrible.”<br/>”it’s like he thinks that lives other than his own don’t matter! it doesn’t just effect old people, and even if it did old people are people too! and the people who get the virus won’t be able to get the treatment they need because the hospitals will be overwhelmed thanks to people like him who think that a fucking pandemic doesn’t fucking apply to him!” the more you talked the more angry you got. “i know that i’ve joked about nick not caring about anyone besides himself in the past, but i truly believe that now! he’s just so insensitive!” you had so much pent up energy. the past few weeks, you had just been sitting around the house, and it’s like your body had reached a breaking point. you needed to expel some of that energy or you yourself were going to explode.<br/>”y/n, i need you to take some breaths-” lydia rushed over to your side, to try to calm you down, but that only made things worse. she came inside your personal bubble, and that was just too much.<br/>you turned away from her, to the wall, and punched it.<br/>shit.<br/>your hand had gone right through the wall. you had nearly reached the other side.<br/>”lydia, oh my god, i’m sorry, i’m so sorry.” you backed into her.<br/>lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “i am going to go ask adam if there is anything they can do about this. you will stay in the middle of the room, and not touch anything.” she left you in the room by yourself.<br/>it was only then that a wave of pain emanating from your hand washed over you. you lifted it up, to examine it. but every slight movement you made was another spike of pain. <br/>you decided to stop moving it.<br/>luckily, adam had exactly what they needed to fix the hole. adam and lydia worked together, while you hid in the bathroom. partly because you didn’t want to face your problems, partly because you needed to wash the dye out of your hair.<br/>that evening, at the family dinner that charles and delia insisted on having every night, with hair a fabulous shade of twilight purple, you awkwardly ate in silence. <br/>only the adults were talking, and you could tell they were dancing around the subject of the fact that their daughter’s girlfriend destroyed their daughter’s bedroom wall because she got angry, and it probably wasn’t the best idea for us to let her stay with us because what if she turns this violence on our daughter we don’t want this to happen we should probably kick her out of this house but oops no one can leave! or at least, that’s what you assumed they were all thinking of.<br/>and to make matters worse, you felt an absurd amount of pain whenever you tried to use your dominant hand, so here you were, struggling to eat lasagna with your other hand.<br/>after dinner, it’s lydia and delia’s turn to do the dishes. charles pulls you aside into the living room. “i saw you struggling to eat your dinner, and with what happened earlier today… is your hand okay?”<br/>you panicked. you didn’t want to have to go to the hospital, so you lied. “nope! i was just, uh, practicing to become ambidextrous! i’ve heard that it’s a really useful skill to have, and, uh, i want to have something to work on while we’re all stuck here.”<br/>you started walking away. “come back here.” said charles. “i’m not buying that for one second. let me see your hand.”<br/>you winced as he turned your hand over. charles looked at you, as if to say “i told you so.”<br/>barbara, do you mind coming in here for a moment?” he called to the kitchen, where barbara had been helping lydia and delia.<br/>”yeah, sure. what do you need?” she asked.<br/>”y/n here has done something to her hand. can you look at it for me?”<br/>she looked at you, then at your hand, still resting in charles’. it hurt less that way, so you hadn’t moved it. “oh, honey…” she muttered, and she lead you to the couch, where she could sit down.<br/>charles turned on a lamp behind her.<br/>lydia came walking into the living room. “what’s going on?”<br/>”it would appear that y/n has broken her hand.” barbara sighed. “i think i’ll be able to fix it, but it’s going to be rough.”<br/>”wait, what are you going to do?” you asked.<br/>barbara lightly touched your pinky where it met your palm. you recoiled in pain. “i think it’s just your pinky that’s broken, so i’ll make a splint, and we’ve got some pain medicine in the medicine cabinet that you can use. but you should seriously not use your hand.” she turned to lydia. “and that means no hand holding.”<br/>lydia hugged you, on the other side of your screwed up hand. “thank you so much, barbara.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>